Cake Pop Chan
Cake Pop-Chan (also known as Popy-chan)is a gijingka version of a rainbow sprinkled cake pop, she was first created by inspiration of Strawberry Pocky-san's creator's friend. Appearance Popy-chan, has brown hair and a bunch of colorful clips tied in to different buns, she has colorful ribbons laying down from each of her buns that is oftenly mistaken as her hair. She has emerald green orbs and wears a red scarf, a purple dress with pink and red ribbons, gray sleeves with pink ribbons, and striped rainbow colored socks. She has pale skin and rather childish features. Personality Popy-chan has that typical childish attitude, and has the hobby of calling other people 'Onii-chan, Onii-san, Onee-chan, or Onee-sama'. She likes cute things and is overly shy at times, she panics at the littlest things, she usually has the aura that screams 'Sweet'. But Popy-chan has a secret split side, when she is overwhelmed by cuteness, she'll turn into a yandere, an ignorant brat, there's more to her than meets the eye. Too much cuteness can kill you, to her that's true. Popy-chan's personality makes it a bit hard for her to make friends. History Cake Pop-chan was made as a Valentine's day surprise of her baker to his someone special, after not turning out the way he wanted, he thought about throwing it away, that declaration made the cake pop doubt herself and hate herself. After thinking for a while, he gave it to a child he saw outside his bakery and told him to take care of it. Cake Pop-chan was scared most of the time but after living with the child for a day, she learned to grow attached to him. She then adoptd his childish and sweet attitude, the child was in a family of many siblings so Cake Pop-chan also adopted the hobby of calling anyone she has as her friends 'Onii-chan' or 'Onee-chan'. It was hard for her since almost everywhere she goes, she would be insulted by other cakes made by the same baker, discriminated, calling her a reject. Not to mention how many people tried to eat her buns off. The child protected her, so she now looks at the child as her baker, even re-baking her when half of her is eaten off. The child even mastered her recipe. Though behind those happy smiles the cake pop gives, holds a thousand stories of sadness, the cake pop doesn't dwell on it, she could only talk to it to Ky-nii-chan (Strawberry Pocky-san), as she referred to. Trivia *She has two split sides. *She's a yandere. *She ships desserts with other desserts. *No one can actually guess what goes on in her mind. *Her split side is actually her older sister who accidentally merged with her in an accident. *Py fell in love with a human once, but she didn't know it was love. *She's extremely oblivious. *She's almost psychic in reading facial expressions. *If you get in between her ships, she will kill you. Gallery Cakepop Chan.jpg|Creation of Py-chan Every morning for Cake Pop-chan.png|Every Morning For Py-Chan Cake Pop Chan.png|Official Art of Py-chan 2.png|Chibi tears of Cake Pop-chan Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Cakes Category:Cake Category:Character Category:Cake Pop